No More Lies
by Nombre de Boligrapho
Summary: EdVy no real summary... Just.. Read. Meh. OneShot


No More Lies

xD For Loathed Wolf Spirit.. Finally.. .. This took a long time.. Writers block kills, dammit. u.u

I've been obsessed with the Prestige lately, so no doubt I wrote this VERY LIGHTLY based off of it.. x'D Except.. Totally different.. whooo! I hope you like it.. n.n

Disclaimer: DONT OWN TEHEH

* * *

Another gasp. Another applause.

It was the same as it had always been-- but I knew the difference. He was different now.. Lonelier. Colder. Not his usually confident self when he performed his last trick.

I'd studied. I knew the flaws all too well. Everything I knew was pasted in the back of my mind, it wouldn't leave. Mad, was I? Not at all. I just.. Wanted to kill him, desperately. I could do it. My fingers gripped the cheap plastic seat of the theatre, scratching along the fake bolts. There was no sound now as he disappeared off stage.

A sudden gasp was heard again, as he came back on-- an array of doves flying past him. Feathers dropped down as well, and a light was set on him. His gold hair.. The feathers floated down. A perfect angelic figure. No other words to explain him-- And yet..

Those were the same qualities that made me want to kill him.. Break him, destroy him-- and leave him to die. Every night I'd go to his show.. Watch the same acts, each growing old every time, but keeping their originality.. All the more reasons for killing him. I looked up as he took his final bow, he searched the crowd. Maybe for me, I wasn't sure..

Once he'd seemed satisfied, he moved backstage-- signaling for the crowd to get up and leave. I held my place, looking around for guards of any sort.

Not a single soul looked like they would help him if I were to strike.. A cheap, everyday magician wouldn't be missed, would he? My brows knitted and I let out a small laugh. A girl walked by me quickly, and I glared at her with my dark purple orbs. I heard murmurs, and then I decided to get moving.

I didn't want him to leave, now did I?

The smirk returned to my face, and I quickly winded through the rows of many chairs, people as well.

Backstage was no different from front, people scattered about doing their jobs and what not. I paid them no heed, and they did the same. My mind was too focused to see anyone else-- only looking for him. His scent was floating through the air, and eventually I'd come to a door in the back marked 'employee's only'.

Checking around to see if anyone would stop me, I saw not a single being was paying attention to me. I opened the door quickly, and moved inside.

It was dark, but I could tell their was stairs winding all the way up to the top-- the roof.

I grinned evilly. An act of suicide? No.. An accident? It could work. I began up the stairs, moving my hand along the wall to keep my balance. Nothing or no one could stop me now, I was too filled with adrenaline to forget my task.

Once upon the roof, I clicked the exit door timidly, and found the blonde haired boy standing on the side railing, dangerously close to…

While noticing that, I'd seen a rope tied around his neck. The other to a post, no..

"No!" I screamed angrily, running at the boy and knocking him to the ground.

He looked up, his eyes wide from shock and fear. Sweat beads rolled down his face, he was extremely shaken up.

"What.." He breathed in, his arms restrained by my hands. I would allow him to move and ruin his life.. Not without me ruining it first, that is.

"What do you want?" He spat, trying to kick me and miserably failing. He stared at the rope, and I began untying it gingerly.

"Oh.. I see.." He said angrily, tears forming in his eyes. "You can't let me die without taking my secrets first, right?" I blinked.

"No.." I said, smoothing back his bangs which had fallen in his face. Why did I help him..? He never had mattered to me. In fact, I was the one who wanted to murder him.. Stealing my tricks, my acts… my life.

I breathed in heavily, "It's because.."

"Because?" He countered, unsure of himself.

"I…" I continued looking across the ground, my eyes messing up on me.

His sad frown mixed into a smile, and looked at me warmly.

I looked back down surprised, and he leaned up to kiss me, lips barely caressing mine, and then he moved back down.

"I love you to.. And always have."

There was a silence between us both, and I grinned back down at him.

"Thank you.."

That was all I could say before the stage manager intruded, and slammed the door open. He looked down at us, a strangled look on his face.

"EDWARD?! THE GREAT ENVY?!" He coughed deeply, looking at us.

"W.. WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

I smirked, as did Ed. "He was choking," I replied, a coy smile painting itself over my self.

Yes…

Indeed.

* * *

Its raining now. I bet my comp will die soon.. TT.TT so unloved.. xD 


End file.
